Crypton Magic Academy
by Vocaloidluver01
Summary: Len, Rin and Melody (my OC) are enrolled in the same magic academy. Rin is focused on getting good grades and having fun, but Len is the opposite, he just wants to stay home and sleep. Melody just doesn't care. She already found out what her magic ability is.. I know this isn't the best summary, but I still hope you read! Rated T, just because. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**So.. After like 4,000 years, VL comes back out from hiding. Here's exciting news! THIS IS A NEW STORY! :D**

**Yeah. Like I said I do not own Vocaloid, but I do own my OC. :3**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Melody_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Meh. I've been enrolled in the Crypton Magic Academy. IT SUCKS. I just want to run home and hide under the covers.

I don't know anyone here, but I know what they're thinking.

You see, my special magic is reading minds. So, when people walk by me, I can immediately hear what they're thinking. It's the worst magic anyone could ever have... I know what they think of me, what they are going to do after school and even those M-rated thoughts..

Ugh.. I wish my life had some more excitement.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Len_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"HURRY UP DUMB BROTHER! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" My _sister _screamed through my bedroom door.

I don't even know why we're going to a stupid _'magic'_ school. Seriously? I have no magic in me, I'd rather just sleep.

"I SAID HURRY UP!" Rin screamed, _again._

"I'm coming, calm yourself." I replied.

"Jeez! It took you like, 24 hours to get out of there!"

My response was, walk away.

I mean that what she wanted!

SMACK.

I was on the concrete steps outside of the door and Rin was towering over me.

"Don't make me run you over, with the road roller." She gritted her teeth.

"..." I whimpered.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Melody_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_'What's with the creepy girl?'_

_'God, she has no fashion sense'_

_'Gosh... eww..'_

It was sad having this magic. Many people criticize me, and they think I don't know it.

I haven't told anyone about my ability, because they'd probably be like,

'What does this guy think of me?', 'Does that girl think I'm cool?'

Then some people would feel guilty because I knew what they thought about me.

I sighed. Life was just too cruel.

Two blonde kids ran right past me.

"Get back here! You brat!"

"NOOOOOO!"

It was a girl chasing a boy. Either they were lovers or brothers.

I read their minds. This ability was sometimes useful and sometimes annoying..

The boy was thinking: _'She's going to kill me..!'_

The girl was thinking: _'When I'm done with him, no one will ever hear of my brother again.'_

Okay, they're siblings... This will be a fun school year..

-.-.-.-.-.-

**So, I hope you enjoyed that.. I've been think about deleting or postponing some of my stories.. I mean, no one reads these anyway, so why not just delete them all? Just kidding, I'm going to delete one or two and postpone the others. :) **

**I know you're going to be sad or mad or.. I dunno. But, I really need to cut down so..  
**

**Well, review and tell me what you think!  
**

**See you next chapter!, VL01  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay~ Another update for the new story! As I said before, I don't own Vocaloid, I only own my OC. :)**

.-.-.-.-.-

_Melody_

-.-.-.-.-

The blonde boy backed right into me and I fell.

"Len! Be careful!" The blonde girl screamed.

The blonde boy got up.

Immediately I could hear the thought that was in his head.

_'She's so pretty...' _

"You think I'm pretty?" I asked, dumbstruck.

"Eh?! What?! I never-!" He stammered.

The blonde girl came and helped me up.

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah."

She turned to her brother.

"Len! Apologize!"

Her brother, identified as Len, apologized.

"S-s-sorry!" He bowed.

"By the way, my name's Rin, and this is my stupid brother Len." The girl, Rin, said.

"How could you tell what I was thinking? I mean, like, umm..." He just turned away and blushed.

"It's my magic-"

"BRIIING"

"Ack! We're late!" Rin screamed.

She dragged Len along with her and Len sent me a 'help me!' look.

In reply, I ran after them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Len_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I crashed into someone. I saw a flash of brown hair, and shocked blue eyes.

It was a girl.

_'She's so pretty' _

"You think I'm pretty?" She asked bluntly.

She caught me there. How could she tell what I was thinking? Or was it just a guess?

"Eh?! What?! I never-!"

This was rather embarrassing.. I was stammering in front of a cute girl, AND my sister.

She's so going to make fun of me..

I got up and then Rin came and helped her up.

"Len! Apologize!" She said sternly.

"S-s-sorry!" I bowed, hiding my red cheeks.

"By the way my name is Rin, and this is my stupid brother, Len."

At that time, I didn't even care that she called me stupid, I was too busy looking at the girl.

"How could you tell what I was thinking? I mean, like, umm..."

Damn. She was so damn cute, she was making me stutter and stammer.

I just turned away and blushed.

"It's my magic-"

Her magic? Magic what?

"BRIIING"

She was interrupted by the bell.

Rin grabbed me and yelled.

"Ack! We're late!"

She dragged me after her and I shot the girl a 'help me!' look.

In response she ran after us.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**I did it! Two updates in one day! Yay~! I'm probably not going to update tomorrow, but if I do, I'll try to update two chapters!**

**I might even do three updates today! Maybe. Anyway, see you soon!  
**

**VL01.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so happy! :') **

**I got my first review for this story! Shoutout to: Twisted Paradox**

**THANK YOU! (Again, I do not own Vocaloid, I only own my OCs. [yes I said OCs. As in, more than one. Maybe two.])**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Melody  
_-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In class, I caught Len staring at me. A lot.

Which was rather awkward.

I wasn't even paying attention, I was thinking about what ability Len had. And what ability Rin had, of course..

"Here's our new transfer student" The teacher said.

I looked. It was a boy with brown hair and gold eyes, he had an eyepatch over the other eye.

I have to admit I thought he was kind of cute. Kind of...

"Can you introduce yourself?"

"Uh, yeah.. sure.." "My name's Kuro... and uhh..." "Well, umm.. yeah.."

I sensed uneasiness, so naturally, I read his mind. Again, my ability is sometimes useful and sometimes.. not so much.

His thoughts were:

_'Well, this is awkward.' 'This is a bad first impression!' 'Should I tell them about my ability?' 'That girl is staring at me.' _

What is his ability? Who's staring at him? I realized that _I_ was the girl that was staring at him. Awkward...

"Tell me, Kuro, do you know what your ability is?" the teacher questioned.

"Well.. umm... it's love magic.. I guess I'm sort of like Cupid.." He laughed nervously

Love magic?! Cupid?! What?! I guess I'm not the only weird one!

He could be troublesome though...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Len  
_-.-.-.-.-.-.-

So, this guy's special ability is love magic? Explains why all the girls are swooning over him.

I wonder what my ability is..

"BRIIING"

"Class dismissed!"

Finally, I thought lunch break would never come.

I saw the girl from earlier exiting the classroom so I quickly went over to her.

"Um, hey! I never got your name."

"Melody. My name is Melody."

She seemed intently staring at Kuro. Damn his stupid magic.

But if I can get Melody to fall in love with me.. Hmm...

When I snapped out of my thoughts Melody was walking, no, running to Kuro's side.

Jealousy flared inside of me. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again I was right beside Melody.

"Len?" she looked confused. Very cutely confused.

"Um.. well.. I think I found my ability."

"That's cool!" Kuro exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah. I guess"

-.-.-.-.-

_Kuro_

-.-.-.-.-

I wasn't used to girls swooning over me. Even if it was only my magic senses.

But what was even weirder was that, after a while, only one girl was following me.

She wasn't swooning over me either.. She was nice and cute.

Then, POOF.

This blonde guy just suddenly appears.

"Len?" Melody looked confused. She was cute when she was confused...

"Um.. well.. I think I found my ability." the guy, Len, said.

"That's cool!" If I was in an anime, my eyes would be sparkling. I guess..

"Uh.. yeah I guess." Len said.

"You're ability is so much better than mine." I blurted.

"Oh really?"

"Yep."

After we talked about our abilities for a while, I looked around and Melody was gone.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_Rin_

-.-.-.-.-.-

Well, I finally found her, my brother and this cute brown-haired guy..

Len and that guy were talking about abilities and she was just standing there.

I just wanted to beat the pulp out of them. Treating girls like they're trash. UGH.

So I grabbed her.

"Hey-" "Oh, hi Rin" she said as I walked her over to the bench.

"Hey, I never got your name."

"Melody. And your brother and you said the same thing..."

I sighed.

"I try _not_ to act like we're related.."

"You guys are twins right?"

"Yep, very sadly."

I knew she would say something along the lines of, 'Oh my god! Can you read each others minds?' but she didn't.

"So, are you and that brown-haired guy related?"

"You mean Kuro? No, we're not.."

Kuro.. That's a cute name.

Maybe.. Maybe I don't have to just focus on grades...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Yeah! Three updates on one day! My reason for wanting to delete/postpone some of my fanfics, is because I want to mainly focus on this fanfic.. I have so many good ideas and I'm afraid I might lose them if I continue some of my other fanfics.  
**

**Please review and tell me what you think! About the story and postponing/deleting.  
**

**Thanks and see you soon!  
**

**VL01 (P.S. Thank you Twisted Paradox, for the first review!)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**VL01 is back with another update! I should be in bed.. But I love you guys so much! :') I'll update one more chapter and call it a day. **

-.-.-.-.-.

_Melody_

-.-.-.-.-.

I was walking to school and when I got to the gate,

POOF. Len appeared in front of me. He blushed and grabbed onto my uniform.

"Help me, Melody!" He wailed, like a little kid.

I had to admit, he did sound really cute.

Then, Rin stormed over.

She held a gigantic paper fan and blew wind everywhere.

"Len? What's Rin's ability?" My voice shook.

"W-wind magic." "She discovered it yesterday."

Len buried his face into my uniform and I blushed.

"Save me.." He whimpered.

-.-.-.-.-.

_Kuro_

-.-.-.-.-.

When I got to the school gate, Len and Melody were standing there and a bunch I wind was blowing. I saw a blonde girl holding a giant paper fan and blowing wind everywhere.

Melody saw me and yelled,

"Kuro, help me!"

I didn't know what to do, then my pouch of love dust spilt everywhere.

The wind blew it around and I sneezed.

I just casted a love spell on, myself, Len, Melody and the blonde girl.

Damn, I just got myself in trouble.

-.-.-.-.-.

_Len_

-.-.-.-.-.-.

All I thought about was, Melody. How cute and pretty she was.. How much I wanted to run my hands through her hair.

We were separated in the wind and I needed to find her.

"Ung.." It was Melody!

I rushed to where I heard her.

"Melody?"

She opened her eyes.

"Len?" She blushed.

-.-.-.-.-

_Rin_

_-.-.-.-.-._

Ugh. I couldn't get Kuro out of my mind.. I just kept thinking about him..

Where was he?

Then, I found him.

"Kuro!"

He turned and smiled.

"Hi, Rin."

"I love you, Kuro." I quickly said.

I don't know why I said that.

It just felt like, I had to say it..

"Sorry, Rin.. I'm in love with someone else."

What?!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_You guys probably saw this coming.. Yep. Well, I really like this chapter and its obvious who Kuro is in love with. _**

**_I just love this so much. _**

**_See you soon! _**

**_VL01_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Back with another update.. Yep. Don't own vocaloid.**

**Enjoy.**

-.-.-.-.-.

_Len_

-.-.-.-.-.

Right then, I hugged her.

I quickly broke out of the hug and stood up.

"Let's go to class."

"O-o-okay!" She stood up and followed after me.

We walked in silence. I really just wanted to hold Melody and kiss her.

I wish.

I felt a hand gently brushed against mine, so I grabbed it.

"Oh!" Melody squeaked in surprise.

"You wanted to hold hands, right?" I asked, nervously.

"Yeah..." She blushed.

Then the bell rang.

"Ah! We're going to be late.. And the teacher will scold us.." Melody mumbled.

"Well, how about we use my magic and teleport?"

Without waiting for her answer, I teleported.

-.-.-.-.-

_Kuro_

_-.-.-.-.-_

POOF. Len and Melody suddenly appeared in the classroom.

I felt jealous because, Len was holding Melody tightly and she was blushing.

I should be the one holding her. I sent a thought directly at Melody.

_'Are they dating?' _

Melody looked surprised, but I pretended to read.

They quickly sat down as the teacher entered.

Why is she treating Len so well, but not me?

Time passed quickly, because the next thing I knew, the lunch bell rang.

I watched Melody leave the class and was about to approach her, but..

_Len_ just had to teleport next to her.

Then, something struck me.

-.-.-.-.-.

_Rin_

-.-.-.-.-.

I yawned. I guess I'm focusing on grades only.

Something hit me.

_'What if it was a spell.' _

"A spell?" Of course, it was Melody.

"Don't read peoples' minds without permission!"

"Sorry, I don't read minds, the thoughts just float towards me."

"Yeah, sure."

(Time fast forward! VL has that ability. xD)

Walking towards home, a familiar voice called to me.

"Rin-chan~~~!"

Miku. Right then and there, my life crumbled.

This was the worst day ever.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Melody_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Len, what if this was just a spell?"

I was wondering, I couldn't remember anything that happened, _before_ Len and I.. Urm.. Got close.

"What if it was a spell?" Len echoed.

"Yeah." I fiddled around skirt the thread on my skirt.

"I'm sure I'd still love you."

Realizing what he said, Len stuttered.

"I mean, umm, like.. Uhh.." He blushed.

The rest of the walk home was silent.

"Oh, my house is here."

"That's a nice house." Len said.

The house was a pastel blue, it was quite old, but it still looked okay..

I lived alone. My parents weren't dead, they just went on their 'honeymoon' that they never had like, five years ago.

"Well, see you.."

"Bye.."

POOF

Len disappeared.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Yay~! I stuffed Miku into this story. So, review and I'll update soon! I might make another OC. Maybe. Tell me what you think by reviewing.**


	6. Chapter 6

** I've been slowing down so much.. ;x; Well, here's another update. **

**Don't own Vocaloid. Only own my OCs **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Shiro_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I yawned. This was rather boring.

I checked out all the different girls in here. None of which interested me.

Pfft. I played around with a little flicker of light.

_'This class doesn't have any cute or hot girls. Might as well move onto the next class.'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Melody  
_-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_'This class doesn't have any cute or hot girls. Might as well move onto the next class.'_

Ugh, I hate people like this! I could hear this thought from the next classroom.

I felt like punching them with magic.. Not that I could do anything. Yeah, shoot them with thoughts. Yeah right.

I hate not having any cool or awesome magic.

_'Are you okay?' _Len thought.

It was weird communicating with thoughts.. Since Len couldn't hear my thoughts, the question has to be a yes or no.

I nodded.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Kuro  
_-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Undo dust. Yep, that should undo this dumb spell. I can get Melody off my mind. Not that I want to- never mind.

Just need to meet up with, Rin, Len and Melody.

I hate my magic. I'd rather have Len's ability.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_Rin  
_-.-.-.-.-.-

"MIKU! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"Hehe, just wanted to see..." Miku said timidly.

"I'M GOING TO BE LATE, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"How's your love life?"

In response I slammed the door in her face.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Len_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_'Len, what if this was a spell?' _

_'I'm sure I'd still love you.'  
_

Would I? What if our love was just a spell?

Would I really still love Melody?

The answer right now, would be yes.

But any later? It might become, no.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_Miku__  
_-.-.-.-.-.-

Rin won't tell me about her love life. Meh.

But, she's going to explode when I tell her I'm enrolled in the Crypton Magic Academy too..

I'll have to hide behind Len.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**I had to shorten this chapter, because I lost the notebook I had all my ideas in.. **

**;x; Sorry guys. (Especially you, Twisted Paradox)  
**

**I added Miku and Shiro into this story. I need a magic ability for Miku. ;w;  
**

**Review and tell me a magic ability?  
**

**Thanks. Love forever and always,  
**

**VL01  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**VL is sick today. :( **

**BUT! Thanks to Twisted Paradox, I feel a little better. :') **

**I don't think anybody else reads this fanfic except for you, Twisted Paradox. Well.. I'll be forever alone. Just kidding.**

**Onto the story! Don't own Vocaloid, only own my OCs. **

-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Kuro_

-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Melody! Meet me at the courtyard after class?"

She looked at me weirdly, because I sounded quite frantic.

"Sure?"

"Okay, see you then!"

I ran to Len and asked him the same thing, then I ran to Rin and told her the same thing.

(After class.)

"Why are we all here?" Melody asked.

"Just follow my instructions, okay?"

"Rin blow some wind around."

A slight breeze blew.

"Stronger, imagine Len just ripped your homework."

The wind blew stronger.

I dropped the undo dust the same way I dropped the love dust.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Rin_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Imagine Len just ripped your homework."

The rage built up inside me and I let the wind blow strong.

Kuro dropped this pouch thing and I sneezed.

I stopped the wind and looked around.

Len was gone.

Melody was running _away_.

Kuro walked away like nothing happened.

That was awkward..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Shiro__  
_-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yes! I found a cute girl, finally.

She was running down the hall. And then, of course, my brain started _analyzing _her.

Pretty blue eyes, long brown hair.. And her chest was also..

I wonder what her magic ability is.. Probably something that matches her.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_Melody__  
_-.-.-.-.-.-

_'Pretty blue eyes,long brown hair.. And her chest was also..' _

I passed this white haired guy, and he was staring intently at me.

I felt like punching him..

"Melody!"

It was Rin, she was running after me.

"Hey, Rin!"

"Wanna go hang out at the mall?"

"Sure, why not."

Rin and I went to the mall.

"Sooooo... Melody..."

She was rather quiet today.. That's unusual.

"Hm?"

"Who's your crush?"

I felt my face redden almost immediately.

"Whaa-?"

"Who do you have a crush on?"

"No one!" I answered a bit too quickly.

"Hehe."

FLASH

Rin took a picture of me.

"Hey! Give me that!"

"Nah!"

I chased Rin around the mall.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_Len  
_

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Yo, Len"

I turned to see Kuro.

"What's up?"

"Nothing much.."

"Could I ask you something?" Kuro said, with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Sure."

"Do you think you can help me get in a relationship with Melody?"

WHAT.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Please review and tell me what you think! I started a poll on my profile, please vote! I need to know who Melody should end up with. Just saying, Rin is not an option, because I do not like or write yuri.. Sorry. :B **

**Take a vote and review! I hope you're enjoying this so far~!  
**

**VL01  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm glad! I have ****_two_**** reviewers! YAY~! But only two.. /forever alone. And it's the eighth chapter! Hurray!  
**

**Anyway.. I hope you've been enjoying this! **

**Don't own Vocaloid, only own my OCs. :)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Miku_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Quit following me, Miku!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Rin. Can I atleast tell you that I'm going to the same school as you?"

Rin looked at me in horror.

"WHAT?!" "HELL NO!"

I already knew this would be her reaction. I don't know why she always treats me so badly..

"Miku, why? Why? Tell me why! Why are you torturing me?" Rin shrieked.

"I don't know, I don't know, I don't know and how am I torturing you?"

"ARGG! LEN GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!" Rin screamed.

Now, I'm scared..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Len  
_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I shuffled around under the covers. Rin was making a big fuss over Miku going to the same school as us.

I honestly didn't mind as long as she didn't interfere with me and Melody.. Not that we had anything going on.. or something.

"ARGG! LEN GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!"

I heard Rin scream. Gosh, couldn't she let me sleep for a while? It's the weekend for bananas sake! **(Haha, VL is so funny.. NOT.)**

I shuffled under the covers some more. I was having a wonderful dream before Rin woke me up.

Melody and I.. we were- the door slammed open.

"..." I made no noise.

"Len, get your butt downstairs. NOW."

I made no move. If she came closer I could just teleport.

I heard footsteps coming closer.

I made my move.

POOF.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Melody_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yawn.. Finally the weekend has come! I got out of bed and started my _homework_. Wahhh. It's the beginning of the weekends and I have homework. If I get it done now I can have fun later so..

POOF.

Len appeared in my room.

Len was in the middle of my room and his eyes were closed. He was in his pajamas.

"Uhh.. Len?"

It was a very good thing I wasn't changing right now. Very good thing.

"Ah! Hi Melody! ..." Len said sheepishly.

"Why are you here...?"

This was weird. Len probably made Rin mad again or something. But, really? He _had_ to teleport to _my_ room.. That thought made my face redden.

"Uh.. I got in trouble and I teleported to the nearest place I could think of.."

"And it was my room?" I questioned.

Really? The first place he could think of was _my room_. Does that mean.. Well. Never mind.

"So my room was the first place you could think of?"

"Uhh... Yeah.. Sort of." There was faint blush on his cheeks.

_'I really hope she doesn't know why I chose her room..' _

Oh crap! My thoughts were either correct or I didn't wake up completely.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Shiro  
_-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ahh.. Finally the weekend. No more boring school and I could hook up with some girls from other schools.

Or I could find that other girl.. But I have no intention of spending my whole weekend for that.

I sighed.

I summoned some light and it flickered around.

**(I don't know why Shiro's parts are always so short...)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Rin__  
_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

That bastard! Teleporting away. God, I hate him! I still have Miku to deal with, and he has the road roller keys.

Dammit!

"Rin, why do you always treat me so badly?"

_"Because you ruined my life. You stole everything I had. You practically ate my life!" _

I wish I could say that to her face.

"I'm just tired today."

"..."

How could she not understand? She ate my life! She took everything I wanted!

What's done cannot be undone, Miku. I will never forgive you, for what you've done.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Kuro__  
_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_"Do you think you can help me get in a relationship with Melody?"_

_"No, I can't.. I'm sorry Kuro."  
_

Why? Why couldn't he? They weren't even dating anymore! He's such good friends with her and he can't help me? I don't understand!

If he won't help me, I'll get her myself.

You'll regret saying no to me, Len. I'll make sure you do.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**I was going through all the chapters of this, and I realized that Shiro's parts were always the shortest. I don't know why, it's just so hard to come up with ideas for him. For everyone else it's a lot easier.. Sorry, Shiro!**

**Anyway. I really like how things are going for this story! It's fitting together really well.  
**

**Review and tell what you think!  
**

**See you soon,  
**

**VL01  
**


	9. Character Details

**I realized that I never really told you what the characters actually looked like.. Every Vocaloid fan knows what Miku, Rin and Len look like,but I'll explain them anyway :)**

**Starting with Melody~!**

****Name: Melody

Age: 15

Ability: Able to read minds.

Clothes: School Uniform, (Casual) T-shirt with mini skirt

Hair and eye color: Long brown hair and blue eyes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Name: Len

Age: 15

Ability: Able to teleport

Clothes: School Uniform, (Casual) T-shirt and shorts.

Hair and eye color: Blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Name: Rin

Age: 15

Ability: Wind magic, blows wind

Clothes: School Uniform, (Casual) Hoodie and skinny jeans

Hair and eye color: Blonde hair (with the famous bow!) and cerulean blue eyes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Name: Kuro

Age: 15

Ability: Love magic

Clothes: School uniform, (Casual) A large T-shirt and jeans

Hair and eye color: Brown hair and gold eye (Other eye is different color, unknown for now.) [also wears eyepatch over different color eye]

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Name: Shiro

Age: 17

Ability: Light magic

Clothes: School Uniform, (Casual) T-shirt with sweater over it and wrinkly jeans

Hair and eye color: White hair and brown eyes

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Name: Miku

Age: 16

Ability: (Unknown, for now. No spoilers )

Clothes: School Uniform, (Casual) Frill puff t-shirt and a jean skirt

Hair and eye color: Teal twin tails and aqua colored eyes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Okay! That's all the descriptions! I may change some things but, otherwise I think it's good! You can review this if you'd like, but it's not a chapter.. Your choice! I'll be posting another chapter soon~!**

**VL01**


	10. Chapter 9

**Back again.. VL was busy studying for exams. =w= Well, on to the story!~ This chapter focuses mainly on Melody and Len. :)**

**Don't own Vocaloid, only own my OCs. :3**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Len_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Of course, when I teleported I was thinking of Melody, so I teleported into her room. It was awkward though..

I was standing in her room and she was staring at me.

It was a good thing she wasn't changing when I teleported into her room. Otherwise..

"So... Are you going to go back to your house?" Melody asked.

"You don't mind.. if I stay here for a while right?"

"Because if I go now, Rin will.. and um.. yeah.."

Dammit! I keep stuttering when I'm around her!

"Sure.. You can stay.."

A wave of relief washed over me. I felt happy also..

"So.. Len..?"

"Yeah, Melody?"

"Who do you like?"

I looked over and saw that her face was bright red. I felt my own face redden.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Melody_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Who do you like?"

Right when I said that my face reddened like a tomato.

My heart was beating so fast and I felt sweaty.

"Well.." "She's really pretty and she has long brown hair, her blue eyes shine brightly.."

That doesn't sound like me. Not at all.

"Her name is.."

I braced myself to hear this.

"Melody."

My heart must've skipped a beat. My face felt hot. I felt like I was going to die.

"Me?" I asked, rather dumbly.

"Yeah." He turned to look at me, and I saw that his face was red too.

"..." I couldn't say that I loved him back, but I couldn't say I liked someone else either.

"It's okay if you don't like me! I mean, I'm weird anyway, and.. and.. and.." Len stammered.

I leaned forward and gently kissed his cheek. **(Yay! Finally! I wrote this! -squeals- )**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Len__  
_-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Melody kissed me on the cheek. My hand instinctively went and touched my cheek.

"Sorry, it's just.. You stammer too much." Melody said, shyly.

"I know I do." I replied.

"Does this mean we're dating now?"

_'Yes, it does Melody.' _ I sent that thought to Melody.

She looked at me and blushed.

I took my phone and snapped a picture of her.

"Hey!" "Len, you-!"

"Not my fault Melody is so cute!" I teased.

"Uwwa! Len! I'm so going to get you for this!"

I got up and ran.

Melody chased after me and I felt a warm feeling inside of me.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Melody__  
_-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I'm totally going to get revenge on Len!

It was quite fun actually.. Chasing after him. I can't believe I didn't like being enrolled in this school. It turns out I actually do like it. A lot.

I kept running after him until I tripped over my cat.

"Meow!"

"Kya-!"

It was like slow motion I tripped and fell on my face and my cat, Chiko, ran as fast as she could.

"Umph."

"Melody! Are you okay?"

I got up, sat there and laughed.

"Yeah! I'm good."

"I didn't know you had a cat."

"Oh! Right, Chiko! Chiko~~! Chiko come here!"

Chiko meowed and came to me.

"Len, this is Chiko. Chiko, say hi to Len!"

"Mreow~" Chiko meowed.

"Hey Chiko." Len laughed.

I smiled.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**I decided I liked Len and Melody together. :) Sorry, Kuro. ;x; **

**Kuro: ;w; Why VL? Why?  
**

**VL: Sorry. ;x;  
**

**Anyway! Review and tell me what you think!  
**

**See you very soon and I promise to keep updating! (unless I die or something, but that seems unlikely.)  
**

**Wish me luck on my exam!**

**VL01  
**


	11. Chapter 10

**Late update.. || Sorry! I failed my exams, got sick and I slept a lot so.. Anyway! I had the best idea for this chapter! **

**Don't own Vocaloid, only own my OCs. :3**

-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Rin_

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Wahh! The weekend is over and it's school time again.

I took a deep breath. The scent of oranges filled my nose.

I wonder where it's coming from. I searched for where the smell was coming from.

Miku's bag.

Inside I found four candies. And a note. It read: _'Rin-chan, if you find this, don't touch!'_

Very funny Miku. I ignored the note and opened a candy. I popped it into my mouth, and almost instantly, I felt pain jolt up my bones.

I staggered back to my bedroom and lay down.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_Melody_

-.-.-.-.-.-

I was walking to school when a familiar voice called out to me.

"Melody!"

It was Rin, but when I turned around, I saw a very _mature _Rin.

Her hair was longer and she only wore hair clips.

"Rin?"

"No time to talk, just eat this!"

She shoved a candy into my hand.

I popped it into my mouth. It tasted like peaches.

Suddenly, pain ran through my body.

I blacked out.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Len_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The weekend was over and school was starting again.

I wish I could stay in bed forever. No, actually I don't.. If I did, I'd never see Melody..

Never mind.

When I woke up, there was a candy on my forehead.

I took it and ate it.

Probably a bad idea, but it tasted good.

I stretched and walked to school.

When I arrived, I saw Melody and Rin.

But they both looked different.

"Melody?"

"Len?"

She was taller and her chest had grown.. God, I'm such a pervert..

When I looked at Rin, she just had longer hair an her bow was missing.

"Rin, what was in this candy?"

"It's maturity candy!" "It makes you mature." "The number on the wrapper should say how many years you've matured."

I looked at the wrapper. It had a '2' on it.

"Oh! And don't swallow it, or you'll end up being 17 forever."

Melody looked shocked.

"Um.. I swallowed mine." She said.

I gulped. Oh crap. I swallowed mine too.

"Me too." I whispered.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_Melody_

_-.-.-.-.-_

I actually liked what I looked like.. My appearance gave me shock at first, but I like it.

But, to look like this forever? Not really liking it now..

Len was going to look like that forever also..

"You idiot! Len! Now you'll be older than me forever!" Rin exclaimed.

"Not that I really care.." Len shrugged.

Rin spat out the candy. She was fifth-teen again.

"Whatever." "If it's going to be trouble, I'm not going to eat it."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Short chapter.. But please review and I'll keep up as best I can! **

**I'm sorry for not updating! I got really sick and I got grounded also.. (Failed exam..) Sorry! I hope you're all still alive and going to review! I miss you guys.. ;x; I'm on winter break now, so I can update a lot! **

**See you very soon,**

**VL01**


End file.
